Gemeia
Gemeia is a small 3rd world country located outside the land of Genosha; roughly 80 miles from its shores. It was terraformed by two women named Oma and June; one with Geokinetic abilities and the other with Power Manipulation. As a escape from Genosha's inner wars and problems, Gemeia was shown to be a safe haven for Mutants of all kinds and in its first few years, it lived up to its name. During that time, Queen Oma and June had a surrogate son and named him Zareon and was the firstborn mutant on the island, making him a sign of peace and homo superior pride. Origin Gemeia was a concept after Oma and June, two openly bisexual females in the Genoshan community, were both inflicted by a street war fight in their neighborhood. The conclusion left nearly ninety-five mutants dead. Oma and June had been wanting to have a child, but with a whole bunch of conflict in the country, they feared what would happen to their child. That was when both Oma and June decided they would have to take action; their own action. For nearly two years, Oma and June both dived into politics and were able to get onto Genosha's Mutant Council. Both climbed their way higher and higher in the Genoshan politics until they were in they were the House Of Magnus; Genoshan's version the capital. There, they spent months, upon months putting off their own desires in the hopes to make their home a better place. Sadly though, the House barely listened to their pleas and their actions. Although they were resulted as "young blood" and "unwise" for being too young in power, they were actually ignored due to their fememinity and LGBTQ status as a couple. Oma and June got frustrated to the point, they decided to take their public plans to the King of Genosha Julio Richter, also known as Rictor. Due to his status as an LGBTQ member and shares a somewhat gift with Oma, that he himself would be a bit understanding more than the white men in the House Of Magnus. Rictor himself suffered from the same mental abuse as both girls but since Erik made him King before he "disappeared", none of them brought up their complaints. When Oma and June finished talking to Rictor, he said he would take their plan under consideration and would get back with them whenever he could. A few days later, Rictor summoned them and unlike the House Of Magnus, Oma and June's proposal was taken under consideration. Sadly though, Rictor denied any type of action by them due to the physical appearance of what could/would happen if he were to say yes; saying that he only supports his LGBTQ mutants and other things. Oma and June called him a hypocrite for his actions; saying that his status and appearance is more important to him than the living conditions and the internal wars of the mutant community and the children who have to grow up in that type of area. Rictor dismissed them afterwards, saying that if they want change, they would have to start from scratch; especially in a country like Genosha, not build up their power and try to invoke change. Oma and June felt like they wasted years of their lives trying to fix Genosha's problems and that they failed horrendously. They almost decided to leave for America but June said it would be worse living there and having a child then Genosha. They almost gave up on everything, until June had a dream. A dream of a mutant homeland built by them; a dream of their child growing up to become a king. A dream of them both being queens to their kingdom and having great powers of all kind to protect them. The morning of, June told Oma of her dream and added on her plan that could solve their problems. Oma questioned what she was trying to convey, into which June said they should make their own homeland; their own country and try to live in the perfect world for Mutant kind. Oma laughed at her, thinking it was a joke but June was more than serious. She was actually ready to do it that morning, that minuet, that second. June amplified her conversation by saying that they have years worth of political knowledge and power to make their own country out of the ashes, to which Oma did agree, but how would they 'make' their own homeland. June answered by saying that they can combine their powers; Oma's impressive Geokinetic abilities and June's estrange ability to Negate, or, in this case, amplify any type of energy or power. Oma laughed once more, putting the whole plan together: Wanting June to Amplify her powers, she was going to use Oma's abiltites to birth a new island right out of the waters and in the hopes to form a new country from scratch with their own resources. Oma knew June had to be joking, but she wasn't. She was serious. Even more serious. Oma had her doubts, of course, but it was the best option. The only thing that really shook fear to her core was the low confidence that she could even terraform a new island, or that June could put herself or Oma in danger by amplifying someone's Power's too much. They both had years, upon years of practice with their powers; Oma being powerful enough to flip a 3 story building on its side with ease or June being able to shutdown 2-3 blocks of power down. But this wasn't a building. And this wasn't a block of electricity. This was talks about ripping a chunk of earth off of Genosha. TBA